The Truth about Mamori Anezaki
by Minuki Tomlinson
Summary: Mamori itu...cewek yang over-protektif, suka makan kue sus, cantik dan pintar. Well... kalau ternyata itu cuma penyamarannya? CHAPTER 3 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Mamori Anezaki.

Kalian hanya mengenalku sebagai cewek over-protektif, keibuan, lembut, pintar dan cantik.

Sebenarnya aku lebih dari itu.

Aku ini murid SMA Deimon.

Atau lebih tepatnya, aku ini _seperti _murid SMA Deimon.

Selama tiga tahun di Deimon nggak ada yang pernah membongkar rahasia besarku.

Rahasia yang sangat besar, bahwa—

—aku ini mata-mata.

(Disini adalah bagian kalian kaget dan berkata betapa bodohnya ide ini.)

Ya, aku bukan cewek yang kalian kenal di 37 komik Eyeshield 21. Sebenarnya aku nggak selemah itu—yang cuma bisa memukul pakai sapu. Aku bukan cewek yang maniak cream puff—maksudku bukannya aku_ nggak _suka cream puff, aku suka sekali, hanya saja aku menguranginya demi penyamaran (yang berarti aku lebih maniak daripada yang kalian tahu)—dan biar kuberitahu, gambarku nggak sejelek_ itu_. Tapi harus kuakui, sifat over-protektif itu ada pada sisi cewek dan sisi mata-mataku.

Seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku bukan sepenuhnya murid SMA Deimon. Aku disini hanya untuk penyamaran mendalam—ujian akhir kelulusan untuk sekolahku yang _asli_. Yang kalian nggak pernah boleh tahu namanya.

Kuberitahu kau soal ini, tapi kau benar-benar harus berjanji nggak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa, karena aku sedang melanggar lusinan peraturan sekolah (sekolah asliku, maksudnya)—dan CIA, lalu aku terancam akan gagal lulus dari sekolah itu. Di ujian akhir kelulusan ini, kami akan dikirim ke berbagai sekolah di berbagai negara, lalu menyamar sebagai siswi biasa. Yang ketahuan, berarti tidak lulus. Kami menggunakan identitas samaran, dan bahasa bukan masalah—hanya murid-murid yang ke Afrika Timur yang agak kurang beruntung karena harus mempelajari ulang bahasa Swahili saat mereka diperbolehkan untuk ke kota.

Singkatnya, Mamori Anezaki itu—

—nama samaran.

Setiap murid didampingi backup. Jadi setiap sekolah akan menerima dua murid—mata-mata, maksudku. Aku tidak sendirian di SMA Deimon. Ada agen terlatih lain selain diriku, yang juga sedang menjaga rahasia besar yang akan membahayakan banyak orang bila gagal. Banyak sekali orang.

Aku, "Mamori Anezaki", memulai petualanganku di SMA Deimon.

Sebelum aku mulai, aku tahu ada diantara kalian yang bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana Sena bisa sama sekali tidak tahu soal ini.

Sejak SMP, aku pergi ke dua sekolah.

SMP biasa,

dan SMP mata-mata.

Ketika "SMP biasa" libur, aku pergi ke SMP "mata-mata". Begitu pula sebaliknya. Nggak ada kata libur di masa remajaku. Kalau Sena bertanya "kenapa kak Mamori nggak pernah muncul di festival musim panas" atau "kak Mamori keren banget ya tinggal di Amerika", itu karena aku sedang sekolah. Dia sama sekali nggak tahu soal ini dan nggak boleh tahu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor SMA Deimon yang nyaman. Waktu terasa lambat disini. Setiap orang rasanya menikmati masa sekolah mereka yang memang jarak sibuk, dan aku memang rindu sekali hal itu.

Aku menatap para anggota klub sepakbola yang sedang latihan. Serius, deh—cowok bernomor punggung 11 itu payah bangeeet. Siapa namanya—Muro Satoshi? Cowok cengeng apa yang perlu tali agar bisa mengintip cewek-cewek ganti baju? Aku sudah belajar memanjat dinding tanpa memakai pelindung dari kelas 2 SD!

Saat aku sibuk menahan tawa dan berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak pamer... aku merasakannya.

Sudah lama sekali sejak aku gagal menghindar dari tabrakan-di-koridor.

"Jalan pakai mata, bego."

Seorang cowok berambut pirang, bertelinga runcing dan memakai anting hitam berdiri di depanku, tampak nggak suka. Penampilannya... cukup bagus untuk orang yang mencoba untuk terlihat mengintimidasi.

"Maaf." kataku, segera bangkit. Aku berjalan pergi, lalu langkahku terhenti.

Aku ingat siapa dia—Youichi Hiruma. Orang yang paling ditakuti satu sekolah, bahkan mungkin satu Jepang. Kurasa aku memang pernah menemukan namanya waktu meng-hack database CIA.

Tapi aku nggak peduli dengan database CIA sekarang.

Kemarin aku melihatnya—bagaimana dia menyiksa Sena waktu pertandingan lawan Koigahama. Sisi cewek maupun sisi mata-mataku mengatakan itu nggak benar. SAMA SEKALI nggak benar. Dia nggak punya hak untuk melakukan itu. Ini sih perbudakan di zaman modern.

"Hei," kataku, menghentikan langkah Hiruma.

"Mau apa kau cewek sialan?" bentaknya.

"Apa-apaan kau," kataku. "Menindas orang lemah? Justru kau yang lemah kalau begitu. Cowok murahan."

Aku bisa melihat matanya yang menyipit. Dia sedang berpikir "Siapa cewek sialan ini sampai berani ngomong kayak gitu? Udah nabrak ngocol lagi." (ternyata pelajaran Psikologi-nya Mr. B—aku nggak mau memberitahu nama aslinya—ada gunanya juga.)

"Apaan sih lu. Bacot banget jadi cewek." balasnya. Ia meraih kantongnya secara diam-diam—seakan aku nggak bisa melihat itu—dan mengeluarkan buku hitam yang penuh post-it dimana-mana.

Well, aku akan berterus terang, buku ancamannya mengesankan. Tidak se-mengesankan data-data Interpol atau CIA atau FBI, tapi untuk warga sipil itu sangat amat luar biasa. Kalau dia agen terlatih dia nggak akan terkalahkan.

"Mamori Anezaki," katanya dengan seringai payahnya. "Ketua komite disiplin yang suka makan kue sus menjijikkan. Di rumahnya ada 6 lemari, semuanya penuh dengan cream puff."

"A-A-Apaan sih?" aku tahu—akting 'apa-apaan sih kau-jangan-sebar-aib-dong'-ku bagus sekali, 'kan?

"Ke ke ke, mau ku sebarin?" tanyanya.

Aku sudah gatal ingin melakukan Manuver Eckerson padanya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua data yang ia punya tentangku SALAH, dan bahwa aku tahu betul buku ancamannya itu KOSONG—semua data ada dalam otak Hiruma dan itu tidak se-mengesankan kedengarannya, dan bahwa aku bisa membunuhnya hanya dengan buku IPS yang memang sedang kupegang.

Tapi aku nggak melakukannya.

Aku tahu, aku memang nggak seharusnya melakukannya. Tapi ada perasaan yang benar-benar menghentikanku. Kalau perasaan itu nggak ada mungkin sekarang Hiruma Youichi tinggal kenangan.

"Kalau nggak mau kusebarin," katanya dengan suara mengancam (_ITU_ mengancam?), "Jauhin cebol sialan itu."

"Justru kau yang harus menjauh dari Sena."

"Cih! Terserah. Kalau besok ini ada di siaran live CNN, aku nggak tanggung jawab." kata Hiruma. Aku menghela nafas. "Terserahlah."

Lalu aku teringat sesuatu.

"Hi...Hiruma?" aku memanggilnya dengan canggung—penyamaran. "Aku mau jadi manajer Devilbats!"

Hiruma, yang tadinya berjalan pergi sambil bersiul-siul, menoleh padaku. "Terserah. Tapi kau harus siap menjalani neraka."

Aku mengangguk. Apaan sih, pakai mengancam segala. "Tapi kau jangan ganggu Sena! Dasar sesat!"

"Ke ke ke!"

Kali ini Hiruma benar-benar berjalan pergi, lenyap di belokan koridor.

Entah kenapa...

...Aku agak khawatir ketika melihatnya berjalan pergi?

* * *

><p>Aku kembali lagi ke jalur awalku, yang terhenti gara-gara setan itu.<p>

Tiba-tiba ada tangan kurus yang memukul pundakku. Aku berbalik, melihat Sanae Kigihayama yang sedang nyengir ke arahku.

"Hei," sapanya. "Penyamaranmu bagus banget."

Oh, sepertinya aku lupa bilang kalau Sanae Kigihayama itu cuman alias.

Ingat waktu kubilang bahwa setiap sekolah akan menerima dua murid/mata-mata? Well, backup yang kudapat adalah "Sanae Kigihayama". Aku nggak akan memberitahumu nama aslinya—aku belum pernah patah tulang dan aku akan mempertahankan itu, karena semua orang di angkatanku sudah patah tulang setidaknya 2 kali, dan paling banyak di tulang C7 atau C3.

"Aku nggak percaya kita harus pura-pura agak bodoh di sekolah ini."

Aku tersenyum. "Kau mau bilang apa kalau sekolah tahu kau belajar kimia tingkat phD di kelas 10?"

Sanae mengangkat bahu. "Bilang saja kau ini kebetulan jenius."

Aku tertawa. Ketika di sekolah—sekolah mata-mata—aku nggak begitu dekat dengan Sanae. Kami jarang sekali bicara—bahkan waktu pembagian backup aku sempat berpikir "Sanae? Yang mana dia?". Ketika kami ditempatkan dalam lingkungan yang sama, kami langsung akrab. Yah, kurasa itu memang termasuk hukum alam.

Sanae menatapku. Ia menatapku dalam-dalam. Agak aneh bila kau diliatin seperti ini, memang, tapi saat ini aku lebih peduli pada kaki-kaki model sempurna Sanae.

"Mamori," katanya, setengah berbisik. "Kau suka pada Hiruma ya?"

* * *

><p>Waah selesai juga.<p>

Anyway, halo, namaku Isabelle! Author baru nih... dengan pair favoritnya, HiruMamo!

Fic ini adalah kolaborasi ES21 dan buku Gallagher Girls karya Ally Carter. Di FFN ada category Gallagher Girls-kah? Hehe, maaf masih newbie. Aku ngambil ide Mamori jadi mata-mata itu dari buku Gallagher Girls itu. Baca deh. Bagus lho.

Maaf ya... aku nggak terlalu kuat ngarang panjang-panjang. Cuman ngebacot doang bisanya. Hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Sebagai calon mata-mata, aku sudah menghadapi cukup banyak hal menyeramkan. Tapi kurasa inilah yang paling menyeramkan—walau ini juga agak...menyenangkan.

Hari ini aku datang ke latihan pagi klub American football, memulai tugas manajer pertamaku. Saat aku datang, mereka sedang melakukan lari-lari keliling lapangan, dan aku melihat si anak monyet dari kelas 1—bukannya dia klub baseball?

"Heii, semua," sapaku riang. Orang-orang yang ada di lapangan tersenyum dan menyapa balik. Aku melihat Sena, Kurita, anak monyet dari kelas 1, dan... Hiruma.

PRO DAN KONTRA MENJADI MANAJER KLUB AMEFUTO KETIKA KAPTENNYA ADALAH SETAN DARI NERAKA LAPIS 7

Daftar oleh: Mamori Anezaki

Pro: Kau lebih mudah mengawasi Sena.

Kontra: Kau lebih sulit mengawasi Sena di luar kelas karena tugas dari Hiruma—dan sekolah— banyak sekali.

Pro: Sebenarnya aku memang butuh sedikit kecepatan kerja.

Kontra: Tapi yang kudapat kecepatan-kerja-super-cepat-kalau-lambat-pantatku-bolong-kena-tembak-dan-aku-benar benar-nggak mau-pantatku-diperiksa-oleh-patologi-forensik.

Pro: Kenalanku bertambah banyak.

Kontra: Musuhku bertambah satu.

Pro: Aku akan mengakuinya—bau kopi hitam itu memang enak, meskipun tidak seenak rasanya.

Kontra: Sulit sekali menahan diri menaruh CHCI3—kloroform—racikan sendiri di kopi Hiruma.

Pro: Kadang Kurita membeli kue sus. Dalam jumlah banyak.

Kontra: Dan Hiruma membeli senjata. Dalam jumlah lebih banyak.

Pro: Kau lebih dari seorang manajer biasa.

Kontra: Nggak ada yang tahu itu dan kau nggak bisa memberitahu mereka.

Kau bisa lihat bagaimana Hiruma seakan-akan jadi akar semua masalahku (kecuali yang terakhir, tapi...kau tahu maksudku). Aku benar-benar nggak mengerti kenapa orang sebengis itu bisa ada di dunia ini—akhir-akhir ini aku melakukan perbandingan antara Youichi Hiruma dan Adolf Hitler, omong-omong.

Saat aku menuliskan 'pro-dan-kontra-menjadi-manajer-klub-football', Sanae berada tepat disebelahku, dan ia terus memperhatikanku menulis. Matanya selalu melebar kalau aku mulai menulis kata "Hiruma".

"Kau naksir dia?" tanyanya. Aku memutar bola mata. "Nggak! Kalaupun aku suka padanya, pasti aku akan sengsara setengah mati. Kalaupun kami sampai menikah dalam sebulan juga akan cerai. Bukan, bukan sebulan—kurang dari seminggu! Atau saat resepsi aku akan lari ke pengadilan dan mengajukan surat cerai. Ya, kurang lebih begitu."

Sanae menatapku. "Manusia berbicara lebih banyak kalau apa yang dikatakannya tak sesuai dengan pikirannya."

Sanae sudah menceritakan macam-macam padaku, dan aku selalu tahu kalau dia berbohong. Aku tahu dia bohong soal pernah ke Namibia dan memantu orangtuanya mengekspos sekitar 30 jaringan narkoba, tapi dia nggak bohong soal menang duel tangan kosong lawan seorang pedagang senjata ilegal di Kairo. Aku sama sekali nggak berpikir bahwa dia bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama padaku—membuka kebohonganku kapan saja. Ah, kenapa aku bodoh sekali?

"Kau tahu," katanya lagi, "Aku pernah bertemu anak di Rwanda yang berbohong jauh lebih baik darimu. Oh, dan dia bahkan nggak bisa berbicara."

Matanya mengatakan bahwa dia nggak bohong.

Aku menghela nafas. "Tapi aku nggak bohong soal aku nggak naksir dia."

Sanae hanya menyeringai. "_Soon_, Mamori, _very soon_."

* * *

><p>Sore ini pelajaran olahraga hanya diikuti cewek-cewek karena para cowok diberikan materi lain.<p>

"Menyamar," bisikku pada Sanae, saat ia sedang berlatih tendangan samping metode Rodriguez. Ia berhenti melakukannya dan melempar dirinya ke matras di sebelahku.

"Kita nggak bisa pamer di sekolah mata-mata, karena semua orang disana juga bisa melakukan apa yang kita bisa," kata Sanae, "Dan kalau kita pamer keahlian mata-mata di sekolah biasa...tahu kan."

"Kalau begitu jangan pamer." kataku. Eits, jangan salah—karena jujur saja, sebenarnya aku memang selalu gatal untuk menunjukkan keahlianku. Apalagi di depan Hiruma.

Ah. Hiruma. Orang itu lagi. Kenapa sih aku selalu memikirkannya? Sinetron banget. Aku nggak mau di akhir cerita, kami bakal berciuman, pacaran dan punya tiga anak keesokan harinya. (Apa katamu, aku melewatkan bagian pernikahannya? ...Oh, astaga, aku nggak tahu apa aku harus menambahkannya atau tidak...)

Aku melihat Sanae yang hampir saja melakukan Manuver Scherbatsky pada seorang cewek yang memang terkenal menyebalkan. Dia hendak melakukannya—sudah sampai pada gerakan ke-3 dari 5, lalu seakan baru ingat, ia langsung berhenti dan menggeleng kepalanya. Dan itulah yang memang seharusnya dilakukannya. Kami nggak boleh mengekspos sekolah asli kami sama sekali.

Ia kembali lagi, di tempat duduk yang sama dengan yang tadi, menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kau tadi berhenti karena _menyamar_ atau karena kau memang tidak mau melukainya?" tanyaku. Aku menatapnya. Tatapan matanya berkata bahwa yang pertamalah yang benar, namun menurutku ia juga memikirkan alasan yang kedua, karena kau benar-benar nggak mau ditendang di perut kalau bench press-mu 179 kg.

"Kau," dia menodongku. "Melindungi Sena karena menyamar atau karena benar-benar ingin melindunginya?"

"Dua-duanya."

Ia tersenyum. "Seperti itulah."

"Anezaki! Kigihayama! Kembali berlatih!" seru guru olahraga kami.

Aku bangkit, dibantu oleh Sanae, lalu kembali bermain dodgeball bersama cewek-cewek lainnya. (Tentu saja berkat fleksibilitas kami, kami nggak terkena bola sampai jam olahraga berakhir.)

"Mamoooorriiiii!" Dua sahabatku, Sara dan Ako, menghampiriku dengan kagum dan terengah-engah. "Gimana caranya kamu salto lalu mendarat di tangan waktu menghindari bola? Keren bangeeet!"

Sanae menatapku aneh seraya membuka lokernya. Dan aku sama sekali nggak menyalahkannya soal itu—akulah yang mengingatkannya soal tugas menyamar dan kini akulah yang mengekspos sekolah kami.

"Eeh... Aku..." _Kau mata-mata, Mamori, bohong saja nggak bisa? _"Ingat, kan, dulu kita ikut klub tenis? Pelatih mengajarkanku..." Secara teknis bukan bohong—pelatihku di sekolah _mata-mata_ memang mengajariku.

"Ooh, ajari kami dong!"

Aku mulai kehabisan kata-kata waktu Sanae mengangkat suaranya.

"Nggak, dia nggak akan mengajarimu," katanya, "Aku tahu butuh latihan yang sangat berat dan lama. Aku tahu—ibuku mantan atlet." Informasi soal ibunya bohong, tapi soal 'latihan berat' itu benar.

Sara dan Ako mengangguk-angguk. "Yahh... coba kami latihan dari dulu. Eh, sudah, ya, Mamo, Sanae!" mereka keluar dari ruang ganti sambil bercakap-cakap.

Sanae terkikik. "Nggak heran kau dapat nilai terendah di materi Ilmu Berbohong-nya Miss L."

* * *

><p>Di kelas ini, aku mencoba mempraktikkan salah satu pelajaran pertama yang kudapat di sekolah mata-mata.<p>

Ada 5 murid yang mencontek. 2 anak saling bekerjasama, 2 anak lainnya juga, dan 1 anak mencontek dari salah satu 4 anak itu.

Cowok di sebelahku punya 7 pensil mekanik dan 9 pensil HB, lalu 4 pulpen, tapi dia memilih menggunakan spidol yang hampir habis, dimana seharusnya kami menggunakan pensil 2B.

Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan soal-soal ini sejak 15 menit yang lalu, dan aku hanya menunggu orang lain untuk mengumpulkan terlebih dahulu. Ya, kadang aku juga memiliki sifat-sifat cewek biasa—seperti panik kalau ada jerawat. Bagaimanapun, kau nggak bisa menyangkal kalau mata-mata juga manusia.

Aku melirik Sanae, yang juga telah selesai, dan melakukan hal yang sama persis denganku—menunggu.

Seorang cowok bangkit dari kursinya dan menyerahkan lembar kerjanya, dan 15 anak langsung bangkit untuk ikut menyerahkannya juga, termasuk aku dan Sanae.

Aku keluar kelas bersama Sara dan Ako, menuju kantin yang ada di sebelah kiri kelas kami. Kau hanya tinggal melewati beberapa belokan.

Sampai disana—seperti yang sudah diduga—sudah banyak murid yang ramai membicarakan ulangan tadi. Kurasa memang mereka tidak bisa melihat 'siasat' guru kami yang menjebak kami di nomor delapan—tahu kan, soal yang kelihatannya gampang ternyata kompleks dan tidak ada yang menyadari itu. Kurasa hanya murid-murid sepintar aku, Sanae, atau Yukimitsu Manabu—anak kelas 3 yang jidatnya lebar yang bisa melihat jebakan itu, atau... Hiruma.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hiruma...

"Ke ke ke!" tawa setan itu sekarang bukan hanya familiar di telingaku, tapi _mengganggu_, "Jadi, aku tak perlu bayar, kan?"

"T-T-T-T-Tidak," jawab ibu kantin yang ketakutan.

Kulit-kulitku mulai gatal. Mungkin aku ditakdirkan memiliki ruam bila marah, karena percayalah, aku juga pernah begini di sekolah—sekolah mata-mata dan sekolah biasa. Aku nggak tahu apa cewek-cewek biasa juga mengalaminya.

"HIRUMA!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya. Hiruma menoleh dengan malas. Tangannya ditaruh dibelakang leher, alisnya dinaikkan, dan ia meniup permen karet tanpa gulanya. "Apaan sih?"

"Kau gila ya?" aku bisa merasakan satu kantin hening, dan itu bagus, karena Hiruma bisa mendengarku lebih jelas—teriak-teriak itu menguras tenaga bahkan bagi mata-mata, "Kau belum puas apa mengancam orang-orang? Kenapa tidak sekalian kau ancam...uhh...presiden Amerika?"

Kuakui, aku kedengaran sangat payah dengan membawa-bawa nama presiden Amerika, tapi itu lebih baik daripada dicurigai sebagai cewek _nggak biasa_ karena menyebut-nyebut Rafael Trujillo—diktator Dominika, dibunuh tahun 1961—atau Assaat, pemangku sementara jabatan kepresidenan Indonesia. Yang nggak semua warganya tahu dia pernah jadi presiden.

"Ke ke ke, bisa saja kalau aku mau." jawabnya santai. Dia, dengan sok mengintimidasi, mengeluarkan AK-47 dari kantongnya. Huh. Silakan kalau mau pamer. Aku punya revolver 28mm Pfeifer Zeliska di rumahku, yang kusimpan dengan sangat baik.

"Kau tahu," kataku, merasakan gatal-gatal di seluruh tubuhku, "Bahkan setan nggak mau menerimamu di neraka."

"Terserah," katanya. "Tidak berminat ke sana juga."

Aku menggigit bibir. Orang—setan?—ini membuatku sangat marah. Sangat. Kau sudah tahu itu. Aku bahkan nggak bisa baca tatapan dari Sanae, yang kira-kira mengatakan 'Lakukan saja manuver Leighton, tapi sampai gerakan keenam' atau 'Ada .45 caliber di tasku'.

"Benarkah kau nggak minat ke sana?" tanyaku lagi. "Kau salah satu dari mereka. Kau dapat perjalanan gratis."

Ia menoleh padaku. "Bukankah tadi kau yang bilang bahkan setan nggak akan menerimaku?"

Oke, Hiruma memang pintar. Aku akan mengakui itu. Dan dia nggak gampang lupa.

Debat dengan jenius memang susah. Tapi debat dengan orang bodoh lebih susah lagi—dia akan menarikmu ke bawah ke dalam jurang kebodohannya.

Kurasa aku perlu merevisi lagi kenapa aku memilih bergabung dengan klub Amefuto. Aku harus melihat lagi daftar pro-dan-kontra ku.

Kalau membuat daftar pro dan kontra, aku nggak pernah lihat berapa jumlah kontra/berapa jumlah pro. Aku selalu melihat apakah pro-nya benar-benar menguntungkan atau apa kontra-nya benar-benar...menyesakkan. Dan di kasus ini kontra-nya benar-benar menyesakkan sampai aku tidak rela keluar.

Aku jadi ingat guruku di sekolah mata-mata, yang kalau kuberitahu namanya disini, tidak akan berarti apa-apa baginya juga. Karena setiap tahun dia akan operasi wajah, mendapat sidik jari baru, dan kalau kau bertanya kenapa ia belum berganti kelamin, itu hanya masalah waktu. (Dan kudengar wajah barunya tahun ini cukup keren. Sayang aku tidak sempat melihatnya.)

Dialah yang mengajariku agar jangan melihat dari jumlah, tapi dari isi. Perumpamaannya, kau tentu nggak mau mengajar di kelas penuh anak-anak kaya tapi suka melempar upil.

Kadang-kadang sekolah mata-mata nggak cuma mengajarimu menjadi kuat dan keras. Mereka juga mengajarimu cara bertahan dalam hidup—maksudku bukan hanya bertahan dengan cara berkelahi.

* * *

><p>Update kilat! *ketahuan udah ngerjain sebulan yang lalu* Lain kali harus pura-pura belum selesai chapternya~ *plak*<p>

Makasih kak **arumru-tyasoang **yang menjadi reviewer pertama cerita ini. Makasih ya kak kritiknya, aku bakal berusaha lebih baik :D

Izzy out, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi ini klub Amefuto libur latihan—aku nggak tahu kenapa, tapi itu bagus, jadi aku nggak protes. Aku berjalan ke kelas, dengan topeng cewek sekolah bahagia-ku, dan juga dengan perut keroncongan—kau nggak bisa hidup hanya dengan segelas air putih.

"Mamoooo!" teriak Sara, berlari-lari kecil ke arahku. "Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika?"

"Belum, tapi kurasa itu bukan masalah." jawabku, sambil menambahkan _a__ku sudah pernah memecahkan kode kromosom Y__, jadi __kalkulus bukan hal yang__ terlalu sulit_ di kepalaku.

"Ah, tentu saja," kata Sara, "Kau 'kan genius." Bukan bermaksud sombong atau narsis, tapi dia benar-benar nggak tahu kalau kata itu sedikit terlalu benar.

Dia mengatakannya seakan aku cewek biasa.

Seakan aku "Mamori Anezaki" yang dikenalnya.

Seakan aku bukan calon mata-mata.

"Mau kubantu?" tawarku pada Sara, dan dia segera mengangguk. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Harus kuakui soal-soal ini...bukan soal-soal yang tepat untuk diajarkan kepada anak-anak kelas 12 yang akan ujian. (Untuk ujian akhir IPA-ku di sekolah mata-mata, aku harus mempelajari mutasi pada ulat bulu dan membuat tesis tentang kimia organik.)

Lalu aku sibuk dengan PR-ku sendiri, sampai tiba-tiba pintu dibuka oleh salah satu anggota OSIS, Rin Kyousuke.

"Hei!" bentaknya. "Kalian nggak dengar pengumuman, ya? Ayo cepat ke Aula!"

Well, seharusnya aku bisa marah padanya, karena Rin satu tahun dibawah kami—ia kelas 11 sekarang, dan ia merupakan salah satu OSIS yang paling dibenci. Semua orang ingat jelas, waktu pemungutan suara ketua OSIS, dialah yang mendapat suara yang sedikit—hanya 15 suara. Aku nggak tahu apa dia menyadari tatapan benci yang dilontarkan adik kelas atau kakak kelas atau bahkan teman seangkatannya sendiri, atau aksi memutar bola mata setiap dia mengomel.

Kami semua memutuskan untuk membiarkan Rin dan naik ke aula. Di sekolah asliku, kami jarang sekali ke aula—hanya kalau tamu-tamu dari CIA atau FBI atau NSA datang, itupun hanya saat career day.

Aula sekolah Deimon cukup bagus. Ada lima jendela, dan ada pembatas ditengah-tengah aula, yang kadang kami pakai untuk bersandar. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar. Lantainya kayu, dindingnya dulu putih, sekarang ada noda-noda hitam—entah bekas kaki atau murid yang iseng coret-coret. Aku menatap lukisan kepala sekolah yang dipajang di dinding, tepat disebelah jam. Siapa sih yang menggambarnya? Memang hidungnya se-pesek _itu_?

Aku duduk disamping Ako—Sara duduk disamping pacarnya, melihat ke sekeliling. Aku bersandar di tembok, meluruskan kaki-kaki putihku di lantai kayu. Keramaian yang berlangsung tiba-tiba terasa familiar. Aku berusaha keras mengingatnya hingga tak sadar Sanae sudah duduk disebelahku. Aku bahkan harus melihat dua kali untuk melihatnya, sedang makan permen karet diam-diam.

"Apa?" tanyanya, saat melihat mulutku menganga.

"N…Nggak," aku menggelengkan kepala. "Ngomong-ngomong, tidakkah keramaian ini terasa…familiar?"

Sanae mengangkat bahu, kembali sibuk dengan buku bercover biru yang cukup tebal. Aku membaca judulnya. Mockingjay. Seri ketiga dalam trilogy The Hunger Games.

Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Itu terjadi pada semua orang—de ja vu. Tapi aku benar-benar tahu kalau aku sudah pernah mengalami keramaian yang persis seperti ini. Ah, kalau begitu ini bukan de ja vu—ini jamais vu. Jamais vu adalah saat kau berada di situasi yang sangat familiar, tapi kau nggak mengetahui apa-apa tentangnya, padahal kau sendiri tahu kau pernah berada disana.

Tiba-tiba mata Sanae melebar. Aku melakukan beberapa penelitian; mata Sanae hanya melebar kalau a) Dia terkejut—dan ini jarang terjadi, b) Dia merasakan apa yang disebutnya 'getaran cinta'—mirip antenna Suzuna, dan c) Dia ingat sesuatu.

"Kau benar, Mamori," kata Sanae, sangat pelan untuk orang yang sedang bergerak-gerak antusias, "Kita pernah mengalami ini," ia memelankan suaranya, berbisik, "Di Miami."

* * *

><p>25 Desember,<p>

Miami-Dade County, Florida.

"Target ada di arah jam lima," seru Sanae lewat alat komunikasi kami.

Sanae bukanlah teman baikku. Dia nggak termasuk dalam daftar orang yang kupercaya, yang ku-revisi setelah insiden plutonium di lab. Dia sekutu. Sekutu bisa saja orang yang tidak kausukai, tapi ada di pihak yang sama.

Dan aku tahu aku harus mempercayai Sanae saat itu.

"Target sekarang ada di stand makanan di belakang gedung 1. Arah barat daya. Mamori, dia milikmu sekarang—kabari kami." Kali ini suara Rachel, teman sekamarku dulu waktu di sekolah mata-mata, terdengar lebih tegang dari biasanya. Aku ada disana, di sebelah wanita gendut yang sedang membeli corn dog, berusaha agar nggak terlihat seperti menguntit. Aku dapat nilai tertinggi di materi ini, jadi aku cukup percaya diri.

Keramaian yang ada disana mengingatkanku pada festival-festival yang dulu diadakan di kampung halamanku, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk bernostalgia.

"Mamori—aku ada di depan rumah hantu. Aku melihatnya. Aku akan mengejarnya. Kau kesini saja."

Aku kenal betul suara itu.

Phoenix Collins.

"Oke, Nick," balasku.

Phoenix—yang biasa kami panggil Nick—adalah salah satu dari 400 agen laki-laki di sekolahku (sekolah mata-mata), dan merupakan honeypot yang sangat berbakat. Honeypot adalah…well…agen yang kebetulan cantik/tampan dan merayu orang lain untuk mendapatkan informasi.

Satu hal yang nggak akan pernah kulupakan;

Nick adalah pembohong terbesar yang kukenal.

Tapi, kau nggak perlu jadi jenius untuk mengetahui bahwa dia nggak mungkin berbohong saat ini. Nggak, sama sekali nggak mungkin. Terlalu beresiko. Kau mungkin sudah menduga apa yang terjadi selanjutnya—ternyata Nick bohong dan dia menjebakku, lalu aku jatuh di tangan teroris. Nggak. Nick memang pembohong. Tapi ia tidak pernah berbohong dalam segala hal _mata-mata_.

Aku bergerak pelan-pelan, menyusuri gelombang orang-orang. Aku melihat Darrell Lockwoods, yang sedang menyamar menjadi cewek hipster dengan rambut bergelombang, tapi aku nggak menyapanya. Kami memang seharusnya nggak menyapanya. Kalau kau belum tahu, yang kami sebut-sebut 'Target' sekarang ini adalah target _sungguhan_. Bukan guru kami yang sedang menguji kami.

Orang yang kami sebut 'Target' ini—

-adalah orang yang membunuh ayahku.

Aku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu dari otakku, dan tetap konsentrasi pada si 'Target', melewati stand demi stand. Mengikuti arah yang diberikan Nick padaku.

"Nick, kau—"

Aku menunduk melihat sepatuku yang sudah kupilih dengan amat hati-hati, sepasang flats warna putih. Yang kini ternodai oleh darah.

Aku nggak perlu melakukan tes darah untuk mengetahui bahwa itu darah Nick.

"Nick!" seruku, berlari ke arahnya. Orang-orang mulai berteriak. Aku merasakan Sanae dan Rachel berlari di belakangku, ikut menolong Nick. Rambut pirang Nick kini berwarna merah di kiri dan kanan. Lubang yang di kiri adalah _entry wound _sementara yang di kanan adalah _exit wound_. Ia ditembak di kiri. Peluru yang menembus kepalanya ada di samping kakiku, tapi aku nggak bergerak untuk mengambilnya.

"Nick!" seruku lagi, berharap mata biru usil itu akan membuka matanya lagi. Berharap bibir mungilnya mengembangkan senyum jahil, tanda semua ini bohongan. Tapi dia nggak melakukannya. "Nick!"

Rachel menelan ludah. Bahkan Sanae menitikkan airmata.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Kadang mata-mata nggak butuh pendidikan elite. Kadang mereka hanya butuh insting.

Tapi dia sudah pergi.

Si target pergi, sambil membawa pergi nyawa dua orang kesayanganku.

Dia nggak ada dimanapun.

* * *

><p>"Ini…" kataku, ketika mengingat kejadian itu lagi, "Miami… 25 Desember…"<p>

Waktu itu aku berpikir aku nggak akan melupakan kejadian itu. Waktu itu aku berpikir bahwa aku nggak akan pernah mengungkit kejadian itu lagi, atau seorangpun.

"Ya," kata Sanae. "Hari kematian Nick."

Aku bahkan nggak mau mendengar nama itu lagi. Aku melupakan perutku yang keroncongan, karena hanya minum air sebagai sarapan. Aku terus memikirkan cowok yang pernah menaruh garam di teh-ku.

"Dia agen yang hebat." Aku nggak peduli walau para anggota OSIS sudah masuk ke dalam aula, "Dia benar-benar hebat."

Sanae mengangguk. "Aku nggak akan…"

Sanae bukan orang yang membiarkan kata-katanya tergantung begitu saja. Dia hampir nggak pernah bilang "Umm" atau "Errr…" atau "Ehhh". Dia selalu tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya. (Salah satu faktor yang membuatnya ahli dalam berbohong.)

Aku mengikuti pandangan mata Sanae, yang mengarah ke arah ketua OSIS kami, Ryuuichi. Di sebelah Ryuuichi, terlihatlah seorang cewek, dengan seragam Deimon, menunduk malu-malu. Dia bukan anggota OSIS. Dan aku juga belum pernah melihatnya di sekolah. Di sebelah cewek itu ada seorang pria besar bersetelan hitam, menatap ke depan dengan serius.

Tiba-tiba aku mengenali cewek itu.

"Hei, itu 'kan Mariko Takahashi!" bisik seorang cewek dan aku tahu ingatanku benar.

Mariko Takahashi adalah anak blasteran Jepang-Amerika—sepertiku—walau di namanya tak ada unsur Amerika, mata birunya jelas menunjukkannya, juga kulitnya yang putih dengan bintik-bintik manis di wajahnya. Ayahnya seorang senator, ibunya seorang fashion designer yang sangat terkenal.

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu berayun, dan kepala sekolah masuk.

"Ehm, anak-anak kelas 12 yang saya cintai." kata pak kepala sekolah, "Ini adalah tiga bulan terakhir kalian di SMU Deimon, dan aku tahu ini memang waktu yang kurang pas bagi seorang murid baru untuk masuk ke sini. Tapi… sambutlah Mariko Takahashi."

Cewek itu melangkah maju, masih dengan senyum malu-malunya.

"H-Halo, aku Mariko," kata cewek itu. "S-S-Salam kenal. S-Semoga aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran disini. A-Aku memutuskan untuk sekolah di Jepang, ja-jadi aku harus pindah kesini. M-Mohon bantuannya!"

Aku melirik Sanae lagi. "Ternyata kau fans Mariko ya? Tadi kaget begitu."

Sanae memukulku, "Bukan itu, bodoh. Aku nggak tertarik dengannya."

"Lalu apa—"

"Orang itu." Ia menunjuk ke arah pria berbaju hitam yang sejak tadi mendampingi Mariko.

"Kenapa? Itu bodyguard-nya kan?"

"Ya," jawab Sanae. Aku melihat seringai aneh di wajahnya. "Dia bukan bodyguard biasa."

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah, aku mampir ke rumah Sanae, terkait perkataannya tadi pagi.<p>

"Apa maksudmu bukan bodyguard biasa?" tanyaku, dan seringainya malah tambah lebar, tapi ia nggak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau akan tahu di rumahku," jawabnya, tapi itu bukan jawaban.

Rumah sementara Sanae…besar. Dan bagus. Dan menenangkan. Ada kolam renang yang sangat bersih meski Sanae bilang "Aku nggak pernah membersihkannya" dan dia nggak punya pelayan.

Aku mengikutinya ke tangga, benar-benar nggak sabar. Karena aku sama sekali nggak mengerti maksudnya. Itu hal yang umum.

Sampai di kamarnya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah folder dari lemari. Lalu mengaduk-aduk isinya, berhenti di suatu kertas, dan akhirnya tertawa sangat keras.

"Aku punya nomor telepon rumah sakit jiwa," kataku, bingung.

"Jujur saja—aku kaget kau nggak menyadarinya." tawa Sanae. "Sungguh, aku benar-benar terkesan denganmu—kau mudah lupa, ya?"

"Cepat beritahu aku," kataku, agak memaksa.

Dia menyeringai, melempar kertas yang tadi ia tertawakan. "Bacalah sendiri."

Aku meraih kertas itu, membaca baris pertamanya:

_**Anthony Duquesne**_

"Mr. Duquesne?" tanyaku, semakin bingung. Kenapa Sanae menertawakan guru Bahasa kami? Lagipula—dialah yang mengajari kami 14 bahasa.

"Baca saja," katanya.

Aku sudah tahu semua detailnya. Aku tahu dia pernah ke suatu negara di Afrika yang tak bernama dan menolong seorang bayi yang nyaris menginjak ranjau. Aku juga tahu profilnya dimuat di Scientific American di usia 9 tahun (Mr Duquesne memang cukup muda). Tapi setelah itu aku nggak mengerti. Apa hubugannya bodyguardnya Mariko Takahashi dengan Mr Duquesne?

"Aku tetap nggak mengerti."

Sanae menggeleng, menaruh tangannya di jidat. "Aku berani bertaruh para pembaca sudah tahu hubungannya." Lalu ia merebut kertas itu, membalikkannya ke halaman paling terakhir. "Lihat ini."

Dan saat itulah aku menyadarinya.

Mr Duquesne adalah bodyguard Mariko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Aku nggak tahu apa ini semacam tes dadakan atau memang kebetulan biasa. Tapi menurutku yang pertama-lah yang benar,<p>

karena orang seperti Mr Duquesne nggak pernah sembarangan terjun ke lapangan.

Sejak kejadian Nick, aku selalu lebih berhati-hati. Dan dapat kurasakan para guru juga. Satu-satunya yang tidak berubah adalah Mr Duquesne. Karena dia memang dari sananya sudah sangat hati-hati.

Dengan alasan itulah pagi ini aku memberanikan diri untuk secara sengaja menyenggol Mr Duquesne.

"Ah, maafkan saya," kataku. Ia menoleh padaku, tapi cuma mengangguk.

"Lain kali hati-hati."

Aku mengangguk, mengumpulkan barang-barangku yang terjatuh, lalu tiba-tiba Sanae berada di sampingku.

"Maaf, Pak Bodyguard," kata Sanae tiba-tiba. Duquesne menoleh, lalu Sanae menanyakan pertanyaan yang dapat melayangkan beberapa nyawa bila ini di medan perang sungguhan. Tapi dengan suara berbisik. "Anda direkrut CIA, kan, Pak Duquesne—kenapa sekarang ikut Secret Service?"

Dahi Mr Duquesne mengerut. Ia pura-pura tidak mengerti sejenak, menunggu orang-orang pergi. Saat sudah sepi, ia berkata pada kami,

"Pertahankan, Anezaki, Kigihayama—aku yakin kalian akan lulus dengan baik." Ia mengerling. "Dan…kurasa aku kurang hati-hati untuk ikut CIA."

Lalu ia pergi, dan itu merupakan adegan perpisahan terkeren versi Sanae.

"Keren," gumam Sanae.

"Sangat…hati-hati."

* * *

><p>Flashback chapter. Hirumanya gak muncul OwO<p>

Chapter depan aku usahain romance HiruMamo-nya udah kerasa. Udah dua chapter masih berantem-berantem aja =w=

Terima kasih kepada** user males login**, **teotekdung **dan **Anezakibeech** karena sudah me-review!

Izzy out, thanks for reading!


End file.
